


RWBY - The Silver Merman

by EveningBlaze16



Category: Genderswap Little mermaid, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, OCs in RWBY Aftermath, RWBY - Freeform, mentions of/implied character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16
Summary: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANYTHING RWBY RELATED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO MONTY OUM! (RIP)This was inspired by the fanfic "The Lucky Merman" (Clover x Qrow) by one TheCraftyNinjaCat & the youtube videos about genderswap Disney characters by carmenlee. highly recommend both people and their work. needless to say? this one's gonna be shorter than my current project. hope you like it.





	1. The Sea’s Secret

It was a warm day out on the open sea, the wind was perfect for full sails, the ocean seemed to gently play with the ship. Near the bow of the ship was a young woman who was dressed in a white, long-sleeved collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, teal blue trousers with a red sash, and black boots whose tops are folded over to reveal a lighter blue inner lining. Her shirt collar is open just enough to get a glimpse of her collarbone. Her burnt auburn hair shone brightly in the fleeting light; it was overcast but the sun’s rays made it shine no less. Her lips were curled in a smile and her soft jade green eyes were beaming. The young woman’s name is Jade. 

Her loving and faithful dog, Ginger, was barking happily as they sailed. Her mother, Ruby, was back home making sure the kingdom didn’t fall to ruin without her. Her father, Oscar, was helping the crew and swapping stories about krakens, sea hags, and sirens. His dark brown hair ruffled in the wind, the wind felt cool on his tan skin, the same spark and fun in his hazel eyes. Her mom described them as a forest in the early morning light; soft orange-gold mixed with greenish-browns. All pooled into the most beautiful eyes she’d seen though Jade had only inherited the greens in his eyes. 

She loved hearing these old tales despite how his friend, Jaune (who was currently trying not to get seasick), thought it was nonsense. “Hey, dad? Have you ever seen any of those creatures?” she asked him while she helped. “Well, I thought I did once. Though I did wonder why a merperson would be so close to the surface.” He told her as his friend Jaune managed to walk over. “Merpeople. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you can tell an old story from the truth,” he said as he sat down. “There’s nothing wrong with believing in something just because you can’t see it. That’s like asking me not to believe in love just because I can’t see it.” Jade retorted. Little did anyone onboard know, a young merman had been listening to them talk, dreaming of what it was like to be human and their world.


	2. Hopeless Hobbies, Forbidden Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. Heads up on tawny and steel's dad. I really didn't want to feature Teddy in this namely because he's not the same kinda character as Triton. He'd never destroy his sons belongings out of a misguided rage. Would he argue with his boys? Absolutely. But he'd at least listen to them and understand that he can't stop them or keep them small and innocent forever. (Something the mermaid trilogy actually does a good job on) so I had to go with a cardboard cut out of a character for this. Please be constructive when giving criticism. Have a nice day~

Deep in the depths, a beautiful palace stood. It was made of coral, seashells, sea glass, and stone. The fish were free to swim in and out of the windows like birds and birdhouses on land. Fish would swim up to their fellow citizens, the merpeople, and play with them. Mermen and Maids were off all shapes, sizes, and colors. Each raised their loved ones within the safety of the kingdom but venturing to the surface was strictly forbidden. King Clay was a strict but fair leader to his people however his two sons didn’t see it that way. Steel, the oldest of the two twins, was often going through shipwrecks but didn’t ask his brother tawny to cover for him. Even so, Tawny did come up with something or at least tell him how bad it was before their dad would talk with them. 

King Clay had lost his wife in an accident and was fiercely protective of them. Particularly of Tawny because of how much he looked like his mother, though Steel has his mother’s eyes. It made arguments all the more painful because he saw his wife in their faces. So naturally when Steel was off scavenging for human stuff? He tended to get upset especially when it was something important, like sparing with the guards to help train the rookies or do public performances so they’d become more social. Kinda hard to make friends with a royal prince when you’re well a prince.

Off outside the kingdom, Steel and his friend Fuchsia were doing exactly what they shouldn’t have been. Little did anyone know that they had a friend from the surface named Peri. She and Tawny had been exchanging letters despite their dad’s wishes. The creaky old ship was rotted but house countless treasures worth more to him than anyone knew. “Look, all I’m saying is that this place is home to plenty of nasty sharks. So, don’t take too long ok?” the red-tailed mermaid said, her voice hard with anxiety that sounded more like anger. Her beautiful betta fins looked like a skirt as she swam beside him. She had pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Steel had teal-green tail and mint green fins, ashen grey hair, and frosted grey-blue eyes. He always hated the gold armbands but knew better than to just ditch them. So, he had to carry them in his bag. Steel found something sparkling on the floor of the ship, it looked strange. To a human? it wasn’t that strange as it was a pen, but merfolk don’t have ink pens, not like this one anyways. 

He tucked it away in his bag but found something that caught his eye. “Whoa, look at this! I’ve never seen anything so interesting.” He marveled at the smooth pendent. He clicked it open and found a series of numbers and parts. “Huh… wonder if Peri can tell us what it is.” He mused. An ear-piercing shriek brought him to reality. “SWIM! HEAD OUT AND UP!” Fuchsia screamed as they tried to outswim a bull shark. “This way!” Steel yelled as they head through a giant anchor hole, snagging the beast. “Not so tough now.” She mocked before they headed to the surface. 

Sure enough, Peri was out on her rowboat getting a nice look at the ocean. “oh, hey you two. What’s up?” she asked in a chipper voice. Her lavender eyes meeting the two merpeople beside her. “Oh, ya know, breaking the rules, almost getting killed, finding human junk.” Fuchsia joked. “If you thought it was junk, you wouldn’t help me.” Steel nudged playfully handing his bag over. The three discussed the objects. Peri found the pen and had a sort of solemn look to her face. “This is a pen. See, you hold it like this” she held it with her thumb and index finger to show them how. “and you write with it on parchment. Sometimes it runs out of ink, so you need to refill it. Though I don’t think it works underwater given that.” She explained. 

He nodded and explained how their pens, well ok they have just finely filed coral or fish bones, worked. They moved on to the object that caught his eye. “oh this? This is a pocket watch. It helps you tell time. Judging from the condition it’s in? It’s made of either steel or silver, one of the two. The two pointy parts are called hands of the watch.” She went on to explain the different parts but when she said it sadly had ticked its last tock? He looked a bit sad. “Oh, but don’t worry. Many people wear it as a necklace or something because it holds sentimental value.” She smiled at him. It seemed to help but before rushing off he handed her a letter from Tawny. The two teens headed back as fast as their tails could move. 

Unbeknownst to either of the two, they were being watched by a pair of snakes whose mistress was enjoying the show. A scarred and weakened mermaid, well octo-woman now, with fire-like eyes and short dark grey hair smiled. Her figure was slim and alluring. “hmph. They weren’t the only ones to find something interesting. I think they just gave me the key to restoring my powers. Emerald? Mercury? Keep tabs on this prince. I could put him to very good use.” She instructed her pets.


	3. "Small" Conflicts & Large Hopes

Steel had, somehow, made it back before he was noticed by the guard but it sure was noticed by his father. Thankfully he had time to hand the bag to Fuchsia first. “Look dad, I don’t understand why I have to stay within the kingdom like a child. It’s like you’re paranoid or something.” His old man looked about ready to assign him to barnacle duty, but it was hardly gonna work. He found ways to speed it up so it hardly counts. “You watch that tone of yours. You and I both know why I keep you close. It’s for your own good!” father snarled. It was clear the old man was having none of it. 

Guess it’s now or never. “Dad look. I understand why you keep us close but you keep blaming humans for mom’s death when it wasn’t the case. She died because some sea hag had tricked her into a wager she couldn’t win. Humans didn’t take mom from us!” Steel snapped at his father. He knew it was a touchy subject. “It doesn’t matter! I know for certain she wouldn’t want to see you, or tawny trapped by some monster’s net. Besides, if she had stayed in the ocean she wouldn’t have run a foul with-“…“CINDER KILLED MOM!” he shouted. Yeah, real mature but his father was finding any way to blame the world above for what happened right under his own nose. He thought the ocean was safest. Well, it wasn’t. He didn’t even give his father the chance to tell him his usual “as long as you live in this kingdom, you obey my rules” shpeal. 

He went off to the cavern he, Tawny and Fuchsia found together. There, they stored the collection of human artifacts stacked and sorted on shelves that made themselves. They even found a way to store and hide tawny’s letters. A secret compartment under the stone in the center. He hated this, he hated how his dad ran things, and most of all? He hated the suffocating and smothering that bound him here. “I just don’t get it. How can he keep blaming others for something that wasn’t their fault?” Steel asked as he fiddled with the watch in his hand. “He’s scared Steel. He’s scared because he lost mom a few years after everything seemed to be perfect.” Tawny sighed reading the letter peri sent. It made his heart flutter, but he accepted it couldn’t happen. 

Fuchsia was the oldest of the three of them and remembered a little about what life was liked before their dad became king. Ironwood, a former king, had been killed turning cinder from a mermaid to an abomination. Clay was the bastard son of Ironwood but he assumed the throne because the people needed him. Tawny had been taking lessons from his second in command, Winter, though he was none too pleased. Since then, life had gone from manageable to miserable and it showed. Sure, the people weren’t mistreated or anything but with the constant swordfish patrols? It was hard to tell when they could relax. 

A chilling voice could be heard in a second, “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” winter was mad and had followed them. Tawny was the first to speak, “I should ask you the same. I know about how your sister became human. It’s the worst kept secret in the kingdom. I also know you’ve been going up to the surface for nightly rendezvouses with her.” His voice firm as her face paled more than usual. She sighed and found her words. “My sister had much the same hobby as you three. I gave in last time; I won’t just let this happen a second time.” She countered. 

What she didn’t count on was Fuchsia tackling her and putting up a good fight so Steel could swim off, Tawny going with him. Fuchsia through one of her homemade smoke bombs so she could get away. Winter was disoriented for a bit but saw where they headed. When she was topside, she just got a glimpse of mint green fins heading towards a ship, red betta fins heading back to the direction of the kingdom, and orange fins beside the mint ones. She pursued the boys and kept watch, if worse came to worse she could at least try and protect them.


	4. How to Save a Life

Steel grabbed hold of a porthole and climbed his way up and found a place on the side where he could watch. His brother soon joined him but kept quiet, he noticed a furry creature come near them. If he had to guess? That’s what peri had called a dog. She had big floppy ears, a short tail, and something around her neck. Before she could bark or they could react they heard a young woman’s voice. Steel however was completely entranced by the young woman who the dog ran over too. She laughed and played with it as the fireworks went off. They saw a man with her, presumably her dad or someone along those lines. The world seems to fade away as the two watched the sailors and presumably the girl’s family celebrate. 

“Ok ok settle down everyone. As we all know, today is our princess’s birthday, so I had this made for you.” The tall blonde announced to the crowd and her face seemed to light up at the parcel. “Uncle Jaune, you shouldn’t have” she smiled at him, though her eyes seemed to have already guessed what it was. “Happy birthday Jade,” he said as he watched. It turned out to be a dress… frilly, formal, and of all the colors out there, pink. Even her dog growled at the garment. “I uh… thanks. It’s really uh... nice.” She sounded pained as she tried to be polite. Her dad shrugged as he tried to hide his laughs. Even he knew that floofy dresses are the last thing she would have use for. 

That’s why his gift was a bit more thought through. “Here Jade. This is my gift for you.” He said handing her a smaller parcel. It turned out to be a journal with a star chart in the back. A large blue butterfly adorned the leather cover. “Thanks, Dad,” she said with a hug. Jaune rubbed the back of his head knowing pink was her least favorite color. “Sorry I couldn’t get in blue. Still, I thought it would be nice on you. Though I had hoped it would be something you'd were at court or dinner.” He sounded annoyed in that last bit. She just laughed at the notion “Oh come on, don’t tell you’re still miffed because I didn’t think the prince of Athens was for me.” Steel couldn’t believe his ears; she was looking for a suitable lover? She didn’t seem like that kind of girl. But he had to admit, she was beautiful. And her name… it fits perfectly while bringing out the red in her hair. He noticed her slender fingers and her pale pink lips. 

That’s when he heard something from her uncle. “Jade, look. It’s not just me who’s concerned. Everyone in the kingdom just wants to see you happy with someone special.” That seemed to set something off in her. “I appreciate the concern but last I checked? You’re not my dad or my mother. So, you really have no say in how long I have to find that special someone.” “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Her father said in a semi-dark voice. It was clear he didn’t approve of this pressure on her nor did he approve of him trying to be her parent when it wasn’t his place. “I know you mean well and don’t want me to make the mistake you did but only I can make that call,” Jade said calmly. Her uncle had missed his chance because he was too blind to see what was in front of him. 

Suddenly a storm came up, heavy dark clouds, strong winds, waves like mountains. The two mermen held on and tried to understand what just happened. Soon a bolt of lightning hit the ship. They dove under the waves before it could hurt them but it still startled them. There was fire and smoke everywhere and those on board were in now in a lifeboat. Everyone but… “GINDER! JUMP GIRL!” Jade had stayed on board to make sure the cocker spaniel was safe. She tossed the creature to her father but her foot got caught as some fire made its way to the explosives. 

Steel didn’t even wait for his brother; he noticed the princess unconscious as she fell beneath the waves. Her eyes were rolled back, her body slack, but Steel wasn’t going to just let her die. He pulled her close & to the surface. He pulled her for what seemed like hours, making sure her head was above water, as he made his way to land. He was surprised by how well-toned she was. She must’ve built that muscle up while being onboard and other activities. Her hair hung in ringlets around her as he kept her close.

By morning he was on the beach with her laying sprawled on the coarse sand. She was unnervingly still as he tried to remember how peri described mouth to mouth resuscitation. Because she was human and her breath was shallow, he had to find a way to help her. He opened her mouth, then carefully placed a hand on her forehead and tilted her head back. Then he pinched her nose closed, took a deep breath, he covered her lips with his, and exhaled into her mouth. He repeated it till she coughed and sputtered as unhealthy amounts of seawater came from her lips. 

Soon she was laying back on her back, her breathing more regular but her eyes closed. She seemed to be muttering something in her daze. He shushed her softly and stroked her hair gently, “It’s ok, you’re safe now. Just rest.” He softly sang to her to try and ease her nerves, never minding the way the sand dug into his tail or the icy glare from winter. He thought she couldn’t be more amazing up close but he was wrong. He gently caressed her face and noted the soft scent of roses, seawater, and smoke. The memory of why it was there may be bitter but it smelled nice on her. Tawny probably had hightailed it home so he could cover both their tails. Soon her eyes fluttered open as the sun flooded her sight. She could only remember his voice and caught a glimpse of her rescuer’s grey-blue eyes and short hair. She managed to whisper out “beautiful” before she heard a familiar barking and her head started pounding. 

Her father came running up with Jaune close behind. “Jade! Oh, thank the brothers your safe.” He said as he picked her up and held her close. Both men were worse for wear as she looked around for who had saved her. “There was... a guy. He saved me… and he was stupidly pretty. His voice was... wow.” She managed to say but her dad shushed her. “Hey, hey. Save your strength, Jade. We can talk about it when you’re home and rested.” Jaune went on ahead to let the others know she was safe, ginger at his heels. Steel watched them leave as Winter bitterly cursed, saying how he was lucky they didn’t get caught or killed. All the way back steel thought about Jade, how mesmerizing she was. How he wanted to stay beside her, learn more about the world she lived in. 

In her chasm, Cinder smiled a wicked smile. “This is just too easy. The boy is head over fins for a human princess! Then again, I have been meaning to add a new sculpture to my little grove. I wonder what face he’ll make when he fails?” she wondered as she watched the merman. Her attention turned to the stone figures, in the heart of her grove was the queen. Her eyes filled with terror and rage, knowing she couldn’t be with her family.


	5. Destructive Choices

To say Steel was happy was an understatement. He was in a dreamy daze more often then not, his singing had more feeling to it these days when he did his part. He could tell it was downright maddening to Winter who witnessed this but kept her mouth shut for risk of losing her job. Still, Steel did find time to sneak off and practice the language peri had taught him. He struggled because while the human conversation was the same? The way they spelled things was a bit confusing, not to mention the grammar. Gods, it annoyed him but he had to figure it out. Every time he was in his cavern, he took out some parchment and wrote his feeling out. 

Dearest Jade,  
I know you may find it hard to believe but I was the one who saved you. What you saw that day was not a dream or a hallucination. It was real, it was me. My name is Steel. I wish to meet you in person though you may find me shocking at first. See, I am a merman. I long to see the world on land beside you. Even if it’s only a short time, it would be enough.  
Sincerely, Steel.  


He’d smile lazily at the words but Winter would scold him for being negligent. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure if the king knew or not but she hedged her bet on not. Well, not yet anyway but if this keeps up? She shuttered at the idea. Finally, the stress got to her one day when he asked her if she noticed Steel was acting strange. Like he's in love. Just like that? She blurted out the truth about the human. Clay then drilled the rest out of her. 

Meanwhile at the cavern, Fuchsia had a surprise for Steel. “Here, it took some doing to hide but I thought you’d like it.” She said in a smug voice. It was the journal with star charts. Sadly, the charts where destroyed but the rest was ok. “Tawny clued me in and I was able to cover him. But I should go, your dad’s on his way.” She urged and swam as fast as she could out of there. Steel put it on his top shelf and readied his resolve. “Steel… I can’t believe you put yourself and your brother in needless danger! And on top of that, you rescued a human!” he roared.

“If I didn’t, she would’ve died! Her dad would’ve been devastated!” he remembered the look on her father’s face when he saw she was safe. The tender way he held her and didn’t tell her she was speaking nonsense. ”You can’t tell me that it’s ok to leave someone for dead just because you’re scared of them!” he spat back bitterly. His dad gripped his staff tightly, “They killed hundreds of our own! They’re spineless savages that are incapable of-“ “DAD I LOVE HER! HUMAN OR NOT!” Steel yelled. He was sick of his father’s paranoia and groundless accusations. How could he hate someone he doesn’t even know, and without thinking maybe they had families too? 

“ONE LESS HUMAN TO WORRY ABOUT! AND I WILL GET THROUGH TO YOU… THE ONLY WAY I HAVE LEFT!” he thundered as his staff glowed violently and flashes of raw power erupted from it. Countless round objects shattered, books reduced to nothing, metal exploded into sand-sized debris, the last thing in tack was the journal. “DAD NO! STOP IT!” He begged as he tried to pull his father’s arm back. 

The book was gone… he floated there, frozen in horror as years of effort and wonder were destroyed. He felt his heart break several times over as his father left. Winter was by his side, gingerly putting a hand on his arm. “Steel I-“ but she was cut off. “Just leave me alone” he sobbed as he pulled away. He noticed the butterfly from the cover was all that survived. That and the pocket watch he had hidden with his brother’s letters. It seemed so unfair that his brother’s treasure was safe yet his own was violated. 

Two snakes had witnessed it all and crept in to see him. “oh, you poor, poor thing. It’s alright.” Emerald cooed as she lazily draped herself around him. “who. who are you?” steel asked pointedly. “Oh, there’s no need to be afraid. We know someone who can help you. Someone who’s powers can give you what you desire most.” Mercury smirked. “Our employer, Cinder.” He added at the silence. As much as he hated his father, how could he seek help from the woman who was responsible for his mother’s death? “NO! Just leave!” he snapped. "Ok ok. Still... It's a shame you can't be with your princess." Emerald stated as they started to leave. "Wonder if she'll just chalk her rescue to dumb luck and move on?" Mercury added. Steel looked at the metal butterfly in his hands, the pocket watch he held, and thought of Jade. He longed for her smile at him, to hear her laughter. "Wait...If I go with..would she answer some of my questions?" He asked. They nodded though they knew the answers would come much sooner and so he went with. 

Winter was outside and in a heated debate with Fuchsia. “What possessed you to think that was a good idea?!” the young mermaid yelled. “Orders are orders. Plain and simple. I was ordered to keep them safe.” She countered only to see Steel swim by. “Steel, what are you doing with this riff-raff?!” she demanded. Tactfully keeping his cool, “I’m going to see cinder. Get some info on my mom.” he stated smoothly. Winter's icy blue eyes filled with horror knowing he was probably half lying about that. “what?! No! she’s a monster in merfolk skin!” she said trying to stop him. “Why not tell my dad?! If you’re lucky, you’ll get a promotion. Afterall… orders are orders, right?” he snapped before swimming after the two.

To say this place scared him was a bit of an understatement. It was the skeletal remains of a creature and it had pink purple smoke coming from the holes. Something about this place seemed to be sending unwelcomed feelings from it. He followed the two snakes in and noticed the stone-like fixtures throughout it and they were all merfolk.. one looked familiar. Too familiar! His mom… she was here the whole time?! She looked exactly as he remembered. Suddenly his heart was torn… he wanted to leave the ocean and be with someone he loved. But was it worth making a bargain with this witch? 

He heard a sultry voice call from up ahead. “Come in, come in dear. No need to be shy.” Cinder, the bloodred octo-woman swam over and offered him a seat. “now then, if my intuition is correct, you have a thing for this princess? Not that I can blame you. She really does have a nice figure and nice lips.” She teased. His face flushed red realizing what she implied. “oh now what’s with that look? Surely you must realize the solution was staring you in the face. To be with a human? You must be human.” Honey dripped from her lips and tongue making him wonder were the barbed nettles were. She showed him her fortune bowl where she could mix things and decipher things. “Sadly, however, there’s only so much I can do with my power as is. But I don’t do anything half-assed, so here the deal. I’ll make you a potion to turn you human for 3 days. If you can get her to fall in love with you and kiss you as proof before midnight on the third day? You’ll be human for good.” She mixed a bit of ground coral to the sulfur-smelling mix revealing a silver silhouette of himself but with legs. 

He was dancing with someone, possibly Jade. Was it possible? Could that be him? there had to be a catch. “but, if she doesn’t? you turn back to a merman and then to well… let’s just say a reminder.” She grinned. The silhouette changed to a heartbroken blue as she walked away, his legs became a tail, and he froze in place. He thought about it but the thought that nagged him, aside from his mom, was this was too easy. “What’s the catch?” he asked. Cinder’s eyebrows raised in a pleased surprise. “Naturally, I will require payment and a conduit for the spell. See, with my powers like this? There’s no way to guarantee it’ll bind with you without something to store the payment. The payment itself? Your voice.” She said bluntly. 

His shock showed as he processed what she just said. “To put it plainly? Your voice will give my powers the charge they need to bind the spell to you. Without that? You’d most likely die halfway through the process. As for the conduit? It ensures that it’s bound via magic. Like… say that pocket watch in your hand. It’ll be perfect.” She made it clear what she wanted but he wasn’t satisfied with that yet. “But without my voice how-?” “Ever hear the old saying ‘actions speak louder than words?’ If it were that easy then she would kiss you without a second thought. The kiss could be based on a lie for all it’s worth. Besides, I’m sure you can put those lips to better use. Now, do we have a deal or don’t we? If so, you’ll have to sign this.” She retorted. A scroll unraveled in front of him as did a pen. He heard muffled cries for him to reconsider. He knew Fuchsia, Tawny, and Winter came to stop him but his mind was made up. 

Steel weighed his options and mentally apologized for what he was about to do, before signing it. It rolled back up and she immediately started throwing jar after jar of strangeness into the mix. Finally, it was ready. “now, sing.” She ordered. He did but he felt like his mind and body were disconnected. The sickening gold smoke filled the room and formed hands. One held him in place as he felt his throat go sore. “KEEP SINGING!” she yelled though he doubted he could stop. The smokey fingers went inside his throat and pulled a silver-grey orb carrying the tune in it. The orb went inside the pocket watch and it was silenced as the mixture enveloped him in a bubble. His tail felt like it was being slowly ripped apart by a sword made of fire and glass. His entire body writhed and wriggled as if it was trying to resist and soon the bubble popped. His friend dragged him to the surface as quickly as she could so he wouldn’t drown. Somewhere along the way, he fell unconscious from the pain of his legs being made. Now to see where this goes, good luck kid. You’ll need it.


	6. Rocky Reunion

The next morning was hell on his eyes. Steel woke up to blurry vision as he tried to banish the grogginess from his eyes. First, he saw that Tawny, Fuchsia, and Winter were all there with him. Fuchsia’s blond ponytail was lopsided but she seemed ok. Winter was annoyed as she was rest against a beach rock, drumming her nails on it. Her normally tight bun was nonexistent for now as her white locks flowed freely. He had to admit, seeing her like that almost made him forget how much a stick in the mud she was, even more so when she’s right. 

Still, the one thing that hurt still was his legs… wait.. legs?! He closed his eyes, and slowly lifted his left leg out of the shallow water, then he slowly opened his eyes. IT WORKED! HOLY CRAP IT WORKED! Tawny laughed as he watched Steel try to stand. “Whoa. Whoa. Not so fast bro. I know you’re excited but ya gotta slow down a bit.” As he did his best to help keep Steel upright. 

Winter snapped at the younger of the princes, “Slow down?! It that all you can say?! We should head back immediately and get your father to make that hag undo this!” both looked at her in horror. “Even if he did know there’s nothing he can do! We both know that.” Tawny snapped. It was true. Their dad couldn’t undo a spell this strong because it was bound in both legal terms and dark magic. Cinder was hardly going to undo a spell she already cast that easily.

Needless to say? The only other way would be if their dad agreed his soul in exchange for Steel’s freedom. Then what?! The kingdom would be in chaos. That’s why it was considered a blessing that they were born twins. It was rare for merfolk to have twins, even more so for the royal family. Winter looked at him with her icy glare but in the end, her eyes softened, this was why her sister left. Their dad had gone mad and was put in jail for aiding Cinder in one of her schemes, as for their mom? She died of a broken heart, something Winter didn’t think was possible. “You’re not going to return until this is over, are you?” she asked rhetorically. She knew the answer with needing to hear it, as did fuchsia. 

Fuchsia wasn’t satisfied with that, “You’re in this mess too. That way you don’t rat this out to Clay. After the way you cracked under him before? I don’t trust you.” Winter knew she was partly right but looked to Tawny. If he was going to be the new heir given the outcome? Tawny however made it clear, “This is an order, you won’t tell a soul about this and keep in touch with us. If dad askes? You’re to make up an excuse. Am I clear?” his voice firm and unwavering. She sighed and nodded, understanding his first order to her. It was clear and frankly if she was going to stand beside him? She must get used to it as much as he had to get used to being a leader. Tawny smiled knowing she understood, “Ok. First thing’s first, getting you something to cover up.” As he turned to his twin. 

Fuchsia had gone to keep an eye out but she heard a familiar voice, Peri. She led her over “so yeah… think you could help us out?” she asked gesturing to Steel. “Ok, let me see if I understand: Steel sold his voice so he could have a pair of human legs. Now try and get Jade to fall in love with him or become a stone figure for some sea hag?” she asked. Steel nodded and Winter bit her cheek knowing that she was probably friends with Weiss. "Yep, but he only has till midnight on the third day," Tawny answered. Peri kept her eyes trained on Steel’s face, despite knowing he had legs now. “Well, fortunately, there’s still some debris from the shipwreck so I think we can make something that’ll work for now. Though it’ll be more like a dress. Sorry.” She said. 

Steel giggled silently as the image of him wearing something like what Jade clearly didn’t like. If the folks back home could see it? He’d probably die of embarrassment but also with a smile because he’s always had a good sense of humor. So, with a little awkward shuffling, he was able to stand while Peri covered him with the scraps of the sails and used a few ropes to keep them in place. She had to admit, this was a surprise though she was more surprised with how… accurate this hag was with human anatomy. “Alright, she should be making her rounds so just wait here.” Peri said as she went to get Jade. 

Though Ginger came bounding and barking which startled Steel so much as he tried to get away from the furball. He ended up tripping over his own feet against a large sand rock. “Ginger! Ginger, there you are. What has gotten into you girl?” Jade’s voice sounded like a mix of a harp and guitar with how it was between deep and high notes as she spoke. She noticed the young man and ginger barking at him. “Are you ok? Sorry about her. She’s harmless really.” Steel smiled at her thinking about how beautiful she looked, and of course, she was dress in pants and a cream-white top with a green sash around her waist. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail as she noticed his eyes and hair. He noticed how her hair seemed to have a dark flame to it, it was like fire but if a fire could be the darker shades of orange, red, yellow, and brown, all mixed into a single color. 

“Wait… you, you look familiar. Have we met?” she asked noting his frosted grey-blue eyes. Maybe she was talking crazy but she could swear he looked like a dead ringer of the person who saved him. Steel nodded and only for her to take his hands. “Oh my gods, I can’t believe it! What’s your name?” she asked in a delighted voice. “Steel.” He tried to say but remembered that he couldn’t answer her. “oh.. you can’t speak?” she asked. He sadly shook his head but he wasn’t about to give up. He tried to make it look like he was holding a sword, knowing humans used steel to make them but he ended up falling into her arms. “whoa, whoa. Easy. Man, you must’ve gone through hell. Come on, I’ll help you.” She said as she helped him along. “Don’t worry, my friends and family are really nice. They’ll help too.” she assured as she helped him walk. He looked over his shoulder and smiled to his friends as they headed back with a thumbs up.


	7. Dinner & Deciphering

Steel was amazed by the home around him. It didn’t feel cold and suffocating, it felt open, warm, and welcoming. The cream-white walls, green and brown furniture, blue and gold curtains all conveyed safety yet freedom feeling to it. The huge open windows allowed wonderful views of the sea and sky, a particularly lovely sunset made the clouds and sky pink and purple. The bath was a nice welcome treat but he was more amazed by the soap having floral scents. Peri was all too happy to help him around and explain things so he’d have an easier time. Once bathed and dried in his room, she brought him some clothes. A nice top with collar flaps in a sky blue, dark brown pants and shoes, and a medium brown sash to keep it together. The shoes hurt a little but he didn’t complain because he saw how many humans wore them. Shoes, uncomfortable or not, are a must for humans. He was surprised at how many of the human tools were like that of merfolk even if they took different shapes.

He could hardly believe he got exactly what he wished for; a chance to explore the human world alongside the people he’s grown to care for. The idea was thrilling and yet heartbreaking too, he remembered his life was on the line. Even if he failed? He’d never be with his family again. He sighed sadly as he thought about his mom, his dad, and his brother. One day, Tawny would have to ascend to the throne and marry someone he didn’t love. Tawny resigned himself to that even when he developed feelings for peri. In their youth? Tawny was the one who would try sneaking off and scavenging things. Eventually, Steel did it for him so he wouldn’t get into trouble but that lead them here. Oh, how ironic karma can be so he made a promise to himself then and there; he wouldn’t do this just for his sake, he’d do so for Tawny too. So failure wasn’t an option, plain and simple. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed a door open to reveal a slightly pissed off Weiss. She was familiar with the prince and was ready to interrogate him if her weapon at her side was anything to go by. He hadn’t counted on her being here but he probably should have. “What are you doing here?” she had a hard tone to her voice and her eyes glittered with anger. Steel took something from the side table and tried to convey his message. He had to draw symbols and occasional words to explain himself. 

“I sold my voice to be human. I only have to midnight on the third day." He used a sunset, a music note while pointing to his throat. Then he drew a pair of arrows, then pointed to his legs. Held up three fingers to show how many of the sunsets he had. From her expression, she seemed to understand. “Wait here.” She told him pointedly as she got a large conch shell from her room. She said Winter’s name before hearing her sister’s voice to get the finer details. Once they hung up, she looked at him with an expression of pity. She originally thought he was here to bring her back but his surprised face and lack of speech told her to give him a chance. Now that she knew the whole story? She felt sorry for him and agreed to help. “Now how about we head down for dinner. I’ll send word to the chef to make a vegetarian dish for you,” she said helping him find his way. 

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Oscar and Jade were discussing typical things like border patrols, meeting with dignitaries, and so on. “Dad, tell me honestly… do you believe what I told you?” her voice unsure once the foremost issues were settled. "I’m sure you’ll meet them again but for now? I think you should help our guests. Ok?” his tone gentle and caring. He never doubted his daughter and knew that she’s never had a reason to lie to him before. Besides, she was terrible at it anyway so if she did? He’d know. The idea seemed absurd but he’s heard stranger turning out to be true. For example, his wife being able to manipulate roses with a simple touch. She could somehow coax a late bloom into slowly revealing itself with just a gentle caress of its bud. He had seen Jade calm some of the wildest of sea creatures and even rescue a shark from a net without getting bitten. As for this young man, something about him seemed otherworldly, but he couldn’t put a word to it. 

Jade noticed him walk into the room and was blown away by how he looked. His smile, innocent and pure. His eyes were lively and curious. “come on, let's eat. Weiss told me you were a vegetarian so it shouldn’t be long before yours is ready.” She said as she leads him to the table and helped him scoot in. She sat down between him and her father. “You know, why don’t you show our guest around the kingdom tomorrow. If he’s interested I mean.” His voice engaging and kept an eye on the boy’s subtle gestures. His frosted grey eyes beamed as he enjoyed himself. Soon dinner was done and they retired for the night, well save for Jade who stayed up spar with her dad for a bit. Steel watched with interest once he was in his provided pajamas. Soon, they were all heading to bed. 


	8. Kingdom of Kindness

The next day, they went out into the heart of the kingdom where there were plenty of shops and places to look around. Steel looked on with interest and took in every sight and sound. Though he was a bit perplexed by the shop that had people with blank faces in the window. “Oh, mannequins. Yeah, they’re great for drawing and displaying clothes but not much else. Other than maybe giving people nightmares.” She laughed as she showed him around. “wait here, ok?” she said, leaving him by the fountain. Steel watched as she went inside a shop with books but he wasn’t sure what she was doing. When she came back, she had a brown bag and in it was a journal with a pen. “I thought this would help make things easier for us.” He smiled eagerly as he tried to write his name. fail. He tried telling her about that storm. A splash of water smudged it. It didn’t take long for him to figure out what was going on; Cinder was somehow making it so he couldn’t out an out tell her. That’s too easy. 

He sighed and asked her about her interests. “oh. Well, I like to read, play music, design things.” She said with a blush. ‘like what?’ he asked. She smiled and told him about the different weapons she helped to design, how her uncle didn’t really think it was becoming of a lady to handle such things. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and he couldn’t help but silently laugh. Then he got an idea. ‘what are swords usually made of around here?’ he wrote. She quirked her head in confusion but replied, “We make them out of the highest quality steel. How come?” she asked. He scribbled down ‘last word’ then pointed to himself. She immediately got it, “huh, Steel. That’s actually a really cool name. It suits you.” She grinned. 

They heard some music playing and saw a couple dancing. He looked longingly at them as if reading his face like a book she offered her hand. “Come on, I’ll teach you.” He grinned, took her hand, and let her lead him. “See? You’re a natural!” she giggled as they moved. When the dance was over, he noted the stone memorial of a woman. He looked up at the woman’s face with curiosity but she soon answered his unspoken questions. “Hey, grandmother. I didn’t bring anything for you today, sorry. This is Steel, he’s a friend of mine.” She spoke to the statue like the spirit of the woman could hear her. “Though I think he’s lost his voice because of trauma. I’m sure you’d like him.” her smile was warm as she looked to him. He looked up to the statue and writes something down for her. ‘I would have loved to have met you. I promise I will be as kind to her as she was to me. She is someone special.’ 

The two then went for a boat ride in the lagoon near the harbor. It was the second night, which means they had one left. He noticed a shimmering swish in the water if he had to guess his brother was here trying to help. There was a certain magic to the sounds around them; the birds sounded lovelier, the grass and trees seemed to sing, the flowers smelled beautiful. They eventually found themselves under a willow tree, a curtain of leaves providing the perfect shield from prying eyes. tawny was carefully watching from a distance, making sure no one would interfere. The sunset light faded to a soft nightly blue as golden fireflies came out. 

Steel wrote a few poetic lines for her but had it sound like a normal conversation. ‘You really are like a moonlit rose. Pure, sweet, and protective of others.’ She scoffed while laughing, “you know, for someone who can’t speak you have quite well learned. Not to mention you have a way with words.” He smiled at her praise. ‘Well, I had a few books that I loved to read under moonlight. Sadly my dad kinda torched em.’ He sighed at the bitter memory. He could only imagine his father’s face upon discovering he’s gone. “I’m so sorry to hear that. You seem to be pretty torn up about it. Did you buy those yourself?” she asked with a hand on his. Her green eyes conveying a want to comfort him. 

He didn’t know how to explain that… ‘Not quite. They were gifts from a friend and he didn’t like the subject I was studying.’ He wrote. “So, he destroyed them?” her eyes horrified. Her own father would never do that to something she loved. He changed the subject to the theme of her home, ‘I take it you love the ocean huh?’ he scribbled down. She smiled softly, “Yeah. I grew up on stories of merfolk and their world beneath the sea. I can’t help envying them; such a beautiful place.” Her voice sounded dreamingly. He snickered before writing down, “I don’t think you’re missing anything. I mean, you have such a lovely world to explore beyond the kingdom. But if you were to ask me? I think you’d make a lovely mermaid, or even better… an angel.’ 

That got a deep blush outta her, something about him seemed to pull her closer to him. “ya know, you remind me so much of this person who saved me.” He could scream from how much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her how she wasn’t missing out on the world under the waves, but he guesses she could say the same about him. They slowly drew in close; this is it! They could finally say what needed to be in a single second! But a sudden lurch sent them into the waist-high water. Jade helped him up, wondering what caused this but Steel had a fairly good idea of who caused it. If he finds those two snakes? He’ll turn them into pair of bootlaces! “Come on, let’s head back. You don’t want to catch a cold after all.” She chuckled as she kept him close for warmth. 

In her cavern, Cinder was watching with fierce gold eyes. “good job you two. Son of a bitch is better than I thought.” She angrily fumed while concocting a different spell. One that would change the game completely. “If I don’t do something soon he’ll be kissing her for sure! Well, you what they say… if you want a job done right? You do it yourself!” the brew enveloped her and she soon became a young man with dark black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a frame that would make any girl swoon. By the time, they got back, Cinder spotted Jade alone on the shore. She was at odds with herself, probably trying to make sense of what was going on. she almost felt bad for toying with this girl’s heart. Almost! But then again, seeing her face absolutely destroyed as she found out the truth? Oh, that would keep her happy for a good while even when she was the queen of the land and sea.

Jade was wearing a red cloak that was lined with leaves and vines in golden thread. The princess seemed to be fiddling with something in her hand. “My heart is pierced by Cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me… But my joyus sailor girl. Her hair it hangs in ringlets, her lips pink as pearl, my happiness attends her… As she travel round the world.” Cinder sang with Steel’s voice. The pocket watch hung around her neck and glowed softly in the moonlight. Jade heard the song and saw the young man, he smiled up at her. “I’m so glad you’re safe… my joyful sailor girl.” Cinder said. Jade felt as if the world faded away as she walked to the young man as if in a trance. She felt like she was being torn two different ways; her head screaming “run” while her heart was bewitched. Her stomach seemed to fill with a bitter and tense feeling. Before long, it all went dark and it hurt. She was no longer in control, she could walk off a cliff and she’d never know it.


	9. Truths & Lies Revealed

Steel woke the next morning to a clamor, the whole castle was a buzz about an engagement. Steel knew something was wrong; Jade wasn’t that easy to win over. He saw it when they talked, how whenever her uncle Jaune tried to choose for her? She was annoyed and her father seemed equally so. Jaune was so swept up in the excitement he didn’t even seem to hear Weiss. “JAUNE! WILL YOU WAKE UP?!” she screamed at him around noon. “This isn’t right. Jade isn’t herself and you’re acting like this is fine?!” her voice tight with emotion as she tried to calm down. “She’ll have her prince, a great wedding, and her family. Everything a normal girl could want. What’s so wrong with that?” he countered with a look of bittersweetness. He wanted this for her so much.. and now she can have it. “That’s just the problem. That isn’t Jade.” She says looking to how lifeless and cold Jade looks. It’s like she’s been replaced with a doll. 

Every one seemed in high spirits, even the mystery groom. Cinder had been calling herself Ash. She couldn’t stand the idea of being tied to this girl for much longer but thankfully it’ll be worth it. Maybe she’ll turn the little princess into stone as well and keep her just out of reach of the merman. Something so tragically sweet that is pure torture. She looked herself over in the mirror and enjoyed the sight of this. A blushing bride and a handsome groom under the starry sky. She only hopes that the stubborn king will show up, otherwise it’s pointless. But thanks to Emerald? He’s sure to show. He’s been wallowing in misery realizing his fatal mistake. 

Oscar had shut himself in his room for the entire day, completely unable to look at the girl who resembles his daughter. That isn’t his little girl. That isn’t his daughter. It’s someone completely different. She wanted a wedding that night, at 10 pm. What?! She had to have hurt herself. What happened to her? She was never like this. Finally, at the end of his rope, he went out to the shore to think. He saw someone looking out at the sea, they were defeated in posture. It was a young man but he wasn’t alone. He saw someone with him, two teens. “hey!" he called to them. That was a mistake as the two teens in the sea were about to swim away. “Wait, don’t runoff. I just want to talk,” he said calmly. The young man gestured to the two to come back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said calmly. Steel had the book that Jade had given him, in it, he was able to write his name, finally! 

He might not be able to tell Jade how he feels, but everyone else? That was his way around it! He could have laughed for being so blind. “So your name is Steel. And who are you two?” Oscar asked the teens. “I’m Tawny, Steel’s brother and this is Fuchsia.” Soon after the two explained everything and it made sense. “So, you were the one who saved my little girl.” He smiled sadly at the young man beside him. The wedding was in an hour or so away but he knew one thing. They haven’t lost yet so there’s no time to lose! It would be midnight soon so they got out to the ship and with some help from Weiss? They were able to get Steel onboard. “Hey, you! Back away from my daughter!” Oscar growled as he headed towards them Steel right beside him. 

Jade stood in front of Ash, ready to protect him even from her dad. “Jade... I don’t want to hurt you. Please, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” His eyes pleading as she started throwing punches. He blocked and dodged as Steel and Weiss tag-teamed on Ash. The sunlight glittered on the watch. A soft trail of music came off it and Weiss took her chance to swipe at Ash sending the pendent to Steel’s feet. Without a second thought, he stomped hard on it releasing his true voice. The silver tunes climbed up around him, releasing Jade from the control Cinder had and showed her what was going on in Steel’s heart. The silent agony, the longing wishes, the giddy joy, the protective desire, and so much more. She immediately let go of her father who just nodded, understanding that she was back to normal. “go.” he said softly, she had to save the person she had come to love. 

She ran up to Steel as his voice had returned, it was scratchy from lack of use but he was happy all the same. “Steel. You really were the one all this time.” she smiled. Steel could feel her heartbeat as he held her, her lips looked soft as he went in to kiss her but in the distance… a bell sounded. A surge of pain ripped through him as he fell to the ground. What was once legs was now a tail and fins as he looked up at her. He felt his heart sink and expected her to scream. She didn’t react in horror but rather tried to hold him only to get shoved away by Cinder. She had revealed herself a woman but not the sea witch, well not yet. She ripped the lad from Jade and dove in enjoying the look of shock on her face as her legs became tentacles. “Oh, don’t worry prince, you won’t be stone just yet.” Cinder snarled as she dragged him off. “Besides, you’re not my target anyways.-“ 

“CINDER FALL! STOP WHERE YOU ARE” a voice boomed through the sea. Steel had never been so happy as to hear his father’s voice. “Let him go” his voice icy, his staff in her face making it clear he wasn’t against using force. “Not a chance, we made a deal.” Cinder unfolded the contract as proof. A calm and cool smile on her face as she snapped her fingers, it’s magic enveloping Steel. Stone slowly and painfully creeping up from his fins. He wanted to scream but the wave of magic muted him. “Though, I suppose I could be persuaded to call it off in exchange for something else? What do you say: your son goes free and you take his place? I’ll even let you be with your wife in my garden.” she cooed to him. The choice was obvious, one signature later, the stone vanished from Steel and in one blast, his father was no longer flesh and blood but cold stone. “Da-dad?” he felt his heart shatter but it soon was spurred on by rage. “YOU DEMON!” he yelled but cinder pointed the staff at him. “If you think I won’t shatter him to bits you better think twice ya bra-AGHH!” she screamed as a knife suddenly struck her. 

Steel saw Jade had thrown it and it hit Cinder’s arm, now she was heading to the surface. “After her you two!” she called to her snakes. She lined the staff up to fire but Steel yanked her hair so she hit her snakes instead then helped Jade to the surface. “get to dry land, she can’t do anything to you there.” Steel urged. “I am not losing you a second time! not when I just got you back.” She spat back as the waves in huge mountains. Cinder grew to monstrous size, summoned storms, huge waves, and funny enough? A sunken ship, it wasn’t in great condition but it would do. Without looking at each other they knew what to do; steel distracted her so Jade could ram her with the ship. While it did the job? It also left Jade washed on the beach in rags, steel on a rock sadly watching, as the sun’s morning rays poked over the horizon. Back to square one. All of Cinder’s victims were freed, even the queen as she hurried to her family. “Dad… He really does love her and I know she loves him. When I look at them? I remember how you and mom looked at each other.” Tawny said when he finally got back. “You’re right… guess there’s only one thing left to do.. for both of you.” He smiles at his son. He used his magic to turn both sons into full humans, complete with clothes for them. Their mom would be free as well. Steel saw this change and went to Jade, a teary-eyed smile to his dad before doing so, just as Jade woke up. She sees him and meets him halfway and they finally kiss, long and good. Now those who belonged to the sea could be and the same is now true for those who belong on land. They promised to visit them once every season. 

END


End file.
